MULDER AND SCULLY
by xfileslover
Summary: the agents are in a music video that has them in it. okay dumb summery yeah, but i dont wanna give it away. so yeppers.


I was watching the episode millennium when I got this idea, it has absolutely nothing to do with the episode but I wanted to put it down on paper. So yeah here goes nothing.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the x-files or the song called "Mulder and Scully."**

After they had a movie made about their cases and stuff Mulder and Scully were famous. They had offers from magazines to do interviews and things like that, but the weirdest thing happened to them two weeks ago.

Two weeks ago… 

"Scully don't you think that this is exciting? I mean this is so cool. They're making a song with us in it. and they want us to be in the music video!"

Mulder was ecstatic by the whole situation Scully on the other hand really did not want to be in a music video.

"Mulder for goodness sakes its only a music video. I mean seriously get a grip, do you really think Skinner is going to be okay with this?"

Damn he hadn't thought of that. He grabbed his phone and dialed his supervisors phine number.

"Sir, this is agent Mulder."

"Yes, I have a question."

"Okay yes I will make this quick."

"Well me and Scully had a song named after us and the artists wants us to be in her video and well I wanted to get your permission."

"Yes sir, yes, okay, thank you sir."

Mulder hung up the phone and jumped out of his chair. "Score, he said he can't wait to see it."

Scully rolled her eyes. Great this is what I need to be in a stupid music video.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The word that Mulder and Scully would be in a music video circled the building faster than the speed of light.

By the end of the day people were congratulating them. Some even asked for their autograph.

Mulder called the people back and told them that they would be happy to do this. They told him that they should be there Saturday morning at 7. Mulder thanked the man and hung up.

Saturday 7 am… 

The set was amazing. Not like Scully would have expected. They were shooed into make up and wardrobe. They kept Mulder in his suit except they took away the jacket undid the first few buttons and rolled up his sleeves. For his hair they made it kind of messy.

The took away Scully's baggy suits and had her put on a lavender colored button down blouse and a right about the knee length skirt, it was form fitting. Scully hated it. For her make-up they intensified it and sent her on her way.

Mulder looked hot from scully vision sit. He should do that more often. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

Scully looked drop dead gorgeous. She needed to keep that look. He also stared at her.

They had Mulder and Scully stand back to back for the opening. They told them what they wanted them to do through out the songs. They nodded there head. The singer came out and the music started.

I'd rather be liberated, I find myself captivated  
I'd rather stay bold and lonely, I dream I'm your one and only

Stop doing what you  
Keep doing it to

I'd rather be jumping ship, I find myself jumping straight in  
Forever be dozy and dim, I wake myself thinking of him

Stop doing what you  
Keep doing it to

Things are getting strange, I'm starting to worry  
This could be a case for Mulder and Scully  
Things are getting strange, now I can't sleep alone

My bed is made for two and there's nothing I can do  
So tell me something I don't know  
If my head is full of you, is there nothing I can do?  
Must we all march in two by two by two?

And as for some happy ending, I'd rather stay single and thin

Stop doing what you  
Keep doing it to

Things are getting strange, I'm starting to worry  
This could be a case for Mulder and Scully  
Things are getting strange now I can't sleep alone...here

Scully loved the song and so did Mulder. They were able to there scenes in one day and were able to see the play back.

It started out with them fading in standing back to back and it went to them driving in a car. Scully mouthed the words, and when it came to the Mulder and scully part the camera lifted up into the heavens and the actual singer came into focus. They would show Mulder and Scully driving and looking for a man that was on there dashboard.

Then it went to the singer holding hands with this man. Scully was in the background standing next to Mulder mouthing the words again.

Then a light from above came down and picked the two agents up and the rest was the singer, with occasional flash backs to Mulder and Scully.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This week's top video is once again Catatonia featuring Mulder and Scully. "Mulder and scully."

The song became a top seller and Mulder and Scully got even more offers to appear in movies tv shows and music videos.

Skinner gave them a raise and all was happy down in the basement.

**I hope that you like this story, kind of odd I know but I figured that it might make a good story. The video didn't turn out how I originally planed so it may be a little stupid…**


End file.
